


You're Gonna Kiss That Ring

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gay Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank gets curious about eating ass and, obviously, Gerard is only too happy to indulge his boyfriend.(I mean really, what more can I say that the title doesn't?)





	You're Gonna Kiss That Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thricecursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thricecursed/gifts).



> First of all - I make no apologies for the title!! Come on, it's just too obvious - how could I not??
> 
> This is a personal favourite of mine in the collection so I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> This one is gifted to thricecursed who is a big fan of the series and always brightens my day with their comments on my work xx
> 
> Feedback, good and bad, is always read, responded to and valued so please leave me a comment or tweet me @MCFOBR

“Hold this, I’ll get the door,” Frank said as he passed Gerard the bag of shopping so he could reach into his pocket.

“Hi, boys,” a female voice sounded from the stairwell.

“Hi, Mrs Quinn,” Frank answered as their elderly neighbour came into view. Gerard scowled at the back of the woman’s head as she passed them in the hall, heading towards her own apartment next door.

“I heard a terrible noise from your apartment a few nights ago. It sounded just like someone screaming,” Mrs Quinn said as she got her key out of her handbag.

“Probably just me nailing Frank,” Gerard said before Frank could answer. Frank’s eyes bulged out of his sockets and he elbowed Gerard in the ribs.

“Pardon?” Mrs Quinn turned away from her door and stared at Gerard in confusion.

“Probably just me nailing a plank,” Gerard said then held the bag in one arm and moved his other hand as though he was using an imaginary hammer (though Frank thought it looked more like Gerard was jerking off an imaginary dick). 

“Oh,” Mrs Quinn’s tone was still unsure.

“I hit my thumb, you know?” Gerard let out a few screams but more like sexual moaning than someone in pain. Frank tried to ignore him and focussed on unlocking their door so he could escape.

“Maybe you should be more careful,” Mrs Quinn said kindly.

“Yeah… maybe I’ll leave the nailing to Frank from now on? Or maybe I could switch to drilling?” Gerard said with a grin.

“We’ll try to keep it down, Mrs Quinn,” Frank said before shoving Gerard through the door into their apartment.

“Always fun,” Gerard said then giggled like a schoolgirl as Frank slammed the door.

“Maybe a gag should be the next thing we try,” Frank grumbled.

“Awww, no, honey, I like the noises you make in bed.”

“I didn’t mean for me… and I didn’t mean for during sex.” Frank glared at Gerard, still bristling about his attitude towards their neighbour.

“She needs to know we’re gay, Frank,” Gerard said as he started shoving their groceries into the cupboards.

“She does know. When you moved in I told her you were my boyfriend, she just prefers to think we’re brothers.”

“You know I’ve punched people for much less,” Gerard said as he slammed the fridge door. Gerard had a habit of losing his temper around people who had a problem with his sexuality.

“I know,” Frank answered, remembering the last time Gerard had bust some guy’s nose for suggesting their relationship was ‘unnatural’. The rash side of Gerard had worried Frank at first but Gerard knew how to handle himself and his commitment to defending himself and Frank was kind of sweet.

“I’d have kicked her down the fucking stairs by now if I didn’t think it would finish her off for good.”

“Gerard, she’s an old woman.” Mrs Quinn had to be in her early seventies… at least.

“She’s a homophobic bitch, Frank.”

“She’s just from a different generation,” Frank defended his elderly neighbour who had always been nice enough to him.

“A generation where sex was only dicks into pussies once a year with the lights off to create babies and nobody ever spoke about it,” Gerard said with a roll of his eyes. “I bet she’s never had her ass eaten.”

“Hmmm that could be our next thing,” Frank said thoughtfully.

“Eating Mrs Quinn’s saggy, old ass?” Gerard said with a laugh then pulled out a dining chair to sit down. “I’m prepared to try almost anything at least once with you, Frankie, but all the fucking scarecrows in the world to that.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Frank said, scowling at Gerard’s smirk.

“What did you mean, honey?” Gerard reached for Frank’s hand, kissed the back of it then pulled Frank down to sit on his lap.

“I meant me and you, and our asses.” Frank blushed slightly then kissed Gerard’s lips.

“Sure,” Gerard agreed easily.

“You’ve done it before?”

“I’ve eaten someone’s ass, never had it done to me.”

“What’s it like?” Frank whispered.

“It’s like… sticking your tongue in someone’s ass, Frank,” Gerard answered with a smile.

“Your descriptive skills are severely lacking.”

“How else do you want me to describe sticking your tongue someone’s ass except that it feels like your tongue is in someone’s ass?”

“It’s a damn good job you’re an artist and not a writer,” Frank said then laughed.

“Then allow me to paint you a picture,” Gerard said then took hold of Frank’s wrist.

“Not literally, I hope.”

“Shhh. Here, let’s pretend this is your ass,” Gerard said as he made Frank’s thumb and forefinger into a circle. “Oh wait, it’s your ass so…” Gerard curled Frank’s finger tighter until there was only a pin prick of light showing through.

“My ass is not that tight.” Frank smiled and rolled his eyes.

“You sure? Feels like it when I’m fucking it.”

“Have you seen the size of your dick? I reckon my ass looks more like this.” Frank used both hands to create as a big a circle as he could.

“Definitely not.” Gerard pulled Frank’s hands apart and made a more realistic sized circle with Frank’s thumb and finger.

“Let’s stick with that,” Frank said as he threaded his finger through the hole, wiggling it back and forth.

“Get your finger out of your ass.” Gerard batted Frank’s finger away then held onto his wrist.

“Sorry.” Frank put his other hand behind his back.

“There’s a few things you can do… kissing.” Gerard peppered small kisses all around Frank’s finger and thumb, not letting his lips linger in any one spot too long.

“Hmmmm,” Frank responded with a small sigh, kissing was always one of his favourite things.

“Some teasing…” Gerard trailed the tip of his tongue along Frank’s thumb, making a slow circle all around the hole. “And licking.” Gerard pressed his whole tongue flat, covering the finger hole completely then slowly dragging his tongue over it.

“Yeah…” Frank squirmed on Gerard’s lap, imagining the action on his ass.

“Or we just go no holds barred,” Gerard said then pushed his tongue through the hole, furiously swiping it around Frank’s fingers and jabbing at the palm of his hand. Frank squealed and yanked his hand away.

“You wouldn’t do that!” Frank cried then laughed.

“I fucking would and you know it,” Gerard said with a grin. 

“Pervert.” Frank poked Gerard in his chest.

“You want me to be more romantic with it?” Gerard demonstrated on his own hand this time, pushing his tongue through the makeshift hole and moving his tongue in a more sensual, slower action, curling it delicately around thin air.

Frank smiled and moved his head forward to lick Gerard’s tongue with his own. Gerard moaned and dropped his fingers so he could press his lips against Frank’s, forcing their tongues together in a heated kiss.

“If your ass does that to me then I’m taking you to see the doctor,” Gerard said when they broke apart.

 

“Can we…?” Frank panted then moaned as Gerard sucked his nipple.

“What, honey?” Gerard mumbled against Frank’s skin. Frank shifted slightly, pulling his chest away from Gerard so he wouldn’t get distracted.

“I wanna try it,” Frank said confidently, catching Gerard’s eye and quickly looking away.

It had been almost a week since their conversation in the kitchen about rimming. Frank had debated it, silently and out loud, each day since and still struggled to decide if it was something he wanted or not. Gerard had talked though all the pros and cons with him, trying to allay any fears and help Frank make an informed choice.

“You sure?” Gerard smiled kindly, willing to give Frank whatever he wanted as long as he was definite. Frank nodded, finding his way back to Gerard’s eyes with a look of resolve.

“Just…” Frank started then clamped his lips closed, knowing he had already said it too many times during their conversations.

“I’ll stop if you’re uncomfortable,” Gerard promised.

“Thanks,” Frank whispered with a blush.

“Come here.” Gerard leant forward to press his lips against Frank’s, catching him in a prolonged, passionate kiss. Frank was panting when Gerard pulled back but that look of determination was still there.

“How?” Frank asked softly.

“On your hands and knees,” Gerard instructed, kissing Frank’s lips quickly then climbing off him. Frank shifted as soon as Gerard moved, kneeling on their bed then bending to support his weight on his elbows, hands flat on the pillow.

Gerard knelt behind Frank and dipped his head to kiss Frank’s lower back. Frank’s skin rippled under Gerard’s lips and he heard the smaller man’s breath catch at the contact. Gerard slowly kissed the ink on Frank’s back and made his way down lower.

“Relax, honey,” Gerard whispered when he saw Frank jump from gentle fingers trailing up his thigh. Gerard knew Frank was nervous and he didn’t want the anticipation to turn into anxiety so he placed his hands on Frank’s ass cheeks and gently pulled them apart.

Gerard had no hesitation; Frank was no stranger to waxing and Gerard could smell the warm scent of Frank’s shower gel from earlier that evening. A brief thought about how many nights Frank had probably washed extra intimately then got too scared to ask flashed through Gerard’s mind as he leant forward and placed a soft kiss over Frank’s entrance.

Frank whined at the sensation but Gerard didn’t think it sounded like a bad noise so he kissed the same spot again. Frank shivered slightly so Gerard pulled his head back, just in case.

“You okay, honey?”

“Yeah…” Frank breathed.

Gerard pressed back between Frank’s ass cheeks, this time letting his tongue outline Frank’s hole. Frank moaned and pushed back against Gerard’s face. Gerard smiled and applied a little more pressure so Frank bucked again.

“Sorry,” Frank whimpered.

“No, no, no, honey,” Gerard said as he raised his head. “You don’t be sorry for that. Never be sorry for sticking your perfect fucking ass in my face.”

“Okay,” Frank replied then giggled. The sound soothed Gerard, he knew it meant Frank was forgetting his worries and starting to let go.

Gerard kissed Frank again then sucked delicately at the sensitive skin. The sound of Frank moaning spurred Gerard on to lick in a small circle, pressing a little harder with each sweep.

“That’s… g-g-good,” Frank murmured as his hands fisted up around the pillow.

Gerard didn’t need much more encouragement; he was already desperate to go deeper so he flicked his tongue out with more force, working the tip into Frank’s hole. Frank tipped his head back and let out an obscene groan, his back arching at the intrusion.

“You like it?” Gerard asked with a grin, knowing full well Frank was enjoying himself.

“Don’t stop,” Frank begged in a low voice as he whipped his head around to look at Gerard, desire heavy in his eyes.

Gerard dropped his head and pushed against Frank again with his tongue. Frank’s high pitched cry made Gerard’s stomach flip with longing and he drove his tongue forward into Frank’s soft flesh.

Frank shot his hands out to grab onto the headboard, his sweaty palms sliding against the twisted, black metal. He knew he was probably working back too hard into Gerard’s face but he couldn’t help himself. It didn’t feel anything like Frank had imagined… it was so much better.

Gerard’s warm tongue was moving faster now, flicking in and out of Frank’s ass after pushing deeper each time. Frank was a mess; mewling and shaking, grinding against Gerard’s mouth. Gerard was groaning too, burying his face as deep as he could and digging his fingers into Frank’s flesh to force him open.

“Fuck… the sound of you…” Gerard panted when he pulled back for air.

“Me?” Frank said unsurely, not convinced he sounded any different to normal.

“Yeah, listen.” Gerard shoved his tongue roughly back into Frank’s ass, licking frantically as Frank threw his head back and a shrill scream tore its way out of his throat.

“Damn…” Frank swore when Gerard pulled back.

Frank looked over his shoulder at Gerard. The man’s mouth and chin were glossy, shining wetly with saliva. Frank squeezed the metal between his fingers as his head span at the sight.

“Kiss me,” Frank begged in a broken voice.

“Now?” Gerard asked and Frank nodded hungrily. Gerard smiled and raised his hand, ready to swipe the back of it across his lips.

“No,” Frank cried out to stop him. “Don’t… just kiss me.” 

Gerard leant forward, catching Frank’s face in his hand to twist it towards him, then brought their mouths together. The sound of teeth clashing and both men moaning brought a desperate intensity to the wet kiss, both trying to get as much of the other as they could.

Gerard was lightheaded when he let Frank go, rocking back on his knees. Frank felt a line of saliva running down his ass and he threw his head back to moan when it dripped onto his balls.

“You look so fucking good from here… your head back, hands gripping the bed… I wanna fuck you so bad,” Gerard whispered then squeezed Frank’s hips.

“Yeah…” Frank agreed, still lost in the kiss and the taste of himself on Gerard’s lips.

“I wanna do it like this, Frankie… please?” Gerard begged.

Doggy style was Frank’s least favourite position; he didn’t like not being able to see Gerard or touch him. Gerard knew that and so never suggested it, only ever letting Frank bring it up on the rare occasion he was in the mood.

Gerard started planting open mouthed kisses up Frank’s spine. He worked his way back down slowly, taking Frank’s silence as rejection rather than the shock it actually was.

“Yes,” Frank said quietly when Gerard had reached the top of his ass cheeks.

“You want me to carry on?” Gerard misunderstood and used his thumbs to push Frank’s cheeks apart again.

“No,” Frank said but almost changed his mind when he felt Gerard’s tongue touch him. “I want you to fuck me… like this.”

“I fucking love you,” Gerard growled, letting go of Frank’s ass to reposition himself.

“I won’t last,” Frank warned quietly, knowing how turned on he already was.

“Neither will I.” Gerard held himself against Frank and gripped his hips. “You’re already pretty wet but tell me if it’s not enough.”

Frank was surprised how cold Gerard’s saliva suddenly felt in comparison to the heat of his hard cock pressing inside. Frank shuddered as Gerard worked his way in, the spit providing just enough lubrication to keep the pain a delicious burn.

“S’good,” Frank mumbled when Gerard sunk deeper then stilled.

“Right there?” Gerard flexed his hips and hit Frank’s prostate on the first attempt; he had a pretty good mental map of Frank’s inner anatomy but it had been a while since they’d fucked this way.

“Yes… fuck yes,” Frank screamed, tightening his hold on the bed as his body convulsed.

Gerard was about to repeat the motion when a bang on the wall by their bed caught him off guard. It sounded like an angry fist pummelling the wall from the other side.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Gerard said under his breath.

“I don’t care,” Frank said, his voice a shaky, hoarse wreck. “Just fuck me… I need you.”

Frank’s words chased away the last of Gerard’s frustration and he refocused his attention on his sweating, shaking, gorgeous boyfriend in front of him. Gerard pulled back then drove into Frank as hard as he could, relishing the feel of Frank’s tight ass and the sound of him crying out in pleasure.

Gerard dug his fingers into Frank’s skin, leaving marks, as he slammed in and out of him. Frank kept his hands clamped around the headboard, causing it to crash against the wall with the force of their fucking.

Frank felt himself bucking backwards, his ass trying desperately to keep hold of Gerard each time the man moved away. Gerard matched his thrusting to Frank’s jerking body, keeping his hard cock in the right place to nudge Frank’s prostate every time.

“Gee… please,” Frank called out as Gerard struck his sweet spot again.

“I know, Frankie,” Gerard cried, taking hold of Frank’s throbbing cock and harshly pumping it.

“Harder,” Frank moaned, his body convulsing. Gerard didn’t know what he was referring to but he rocked his hips with more force as well as working his fist tighter and faster.

“Frankie… fuck,” Gerard cried as he felt Frank tighten around him. Gerard pushed as far as he could then groaned as he came hard. 

Frank was still letting out high pitched whines as Gerard twitched through the last of his orgasm so he kept working his fist over Frank. Frank’s body was trembling, his knees close to giving out when he started repeating Gerard’s name over and over.

“That’s it, Frankie, I wanna feel you cum,” Gerard murmured against Frank’s skin, kissing his back while sliding his hand over Frank’s dick. Gerard felt it pulsate between his fingers then Frank was calling his name again, body stiffening as he came over Gerard’s fist.

“Fuck…” Frank moaned as he collapsed on the bed, his legs no longer having the ability to keep him up.

“Don’t tell me you won’t fuckin’ last,” Gerard said with a smile, wiping his fingers on the bed sheet then flexing his aching wrist. Frank laughed, his face buried in his pillow so the sound was muted but obvious.

“Didddntfugiwad,” Frank’s voice sounded through the pillow. Gerard laughed then rolled Frank over onto his back, Frank’s body moving like it was made of jelly.

“Try again, honey.” 

“I said I didn’t think I would,” Frank’s words were slurred but much clearer without the pillow in the way. 

“Because of my tongue or dick?” Gerard asked, slightly teasing but also keen to find out if the experience was what Frank had been hoping for.

“Both. I loved all of it.”

“Even not being able to touch me?”

“Yeah… I mean, sometimes you say I can’t anyway so it’s not that different. I did miss seeing you but it was really fucking good,” Frank said with a goofy grin.

“You having a change of heart?”

“Maybe… I’m not saying we should always have sex in that position but maybe more regular would be a good thing.”

Before Gerard could answer there was a knock at their front door.

“I think I better get that,” Gerard said since Frank was having trouble lifting his head.

Gerard rolled off the bed and scooped up his boxers from earlier that night. He pulled them on as he walked, on mildly unstable legs, through their apartment to the front door. He put his eye to the peephole to check who was there. He assumed it would be Mrs Quinn considering the thump her ancient fist had delivered to their shared wall and he was ready to tell her to ‘fuck off’ but what he saw rendered him speechless.

“Erm… Frank?” Gerard said as he stuck his head back into their bedroom. He prayed Frank hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

“Yeah?” Frank’s voice was slightly stronger and he managed to turn towards Gerard.

“I know you’re tired, honey, and kinda worn out but… well, you gotta see this,” Gerard said, barely suppressing a smirk.

“What?” 

There was another knock at the door and Gerard raised his eyebrows. Frank looked at him in confusion but still sat upright.

“That,” Gerard pointed over his shoulder towards the front door. “Come on.”

Gerard helped Frank stand up then found his robe and wrapped it around him. Gerard took Frank’s hand and led him to the front door, stopping just as someone knocked again. Gerard silently pointed to the peephole so Frank looked through it.

“What the fuck?” Frank hissed.

“Shhhhh,” Gerard chastised in a low voice. “What do you see?”

“A fucking… middle aged man in a fucking maid’s outfit,” Frank whispered, turning to stare at Gerard.

“Good, not just my eyes being fucked up then,” Gerard sniggered quietly.

The man knocked again, clearly hearing the hushed voices behind the door. Frank yelped then covered his mouth. Gerard bit his lip then started unlocking the door.

“What are you doing?” Frank squeaked.

“Seeing what the fuck he wants,” Gerard answered then turned the door handle.

“Mistress Dominique requests that you keep the noise to a minimum level,” the man said in a wavering voice as soon as Gerard opened the door.

“What?” Frank and Gerard said together.

“Mistress Dominique requests that you keep the noise to a minimum level,” the man repeated in the same unsure voice, his eyes darting nervously between Frank and Gerard.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Gerard said, the whole thing becoming more and more bizarre by the second.

“Come on, boys,” a familiar voice called from the hall.

Frank and Gerard stuck their heads out of the door and looked towards the sound. Mrs Quinn was stood in her own doorway, dressed in a black, shiny, PVC catsuit, complete with three inch heels and a whip in her right hand.

“Keep it down, I’m trying to run a business in here,” Mrs Quinn said, cracking the whip by her side and making the man maid quiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey, calm down now... I never said the kink would come from Frankie and Gee did I? ;)


End file.
